


Is Knotting a Thing?

by CheyanneChika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Curtain Fic, Ficlet, M/M, References to Knotting, Silly Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Stiles asks Derek about knotting in the form of bad puns.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Is Knotting a Thing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stilienski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/gifts).



> For Stilienski because wank is eternal and insane.

“So is knotting a thing for werewolves?” Stiles asked without looking away from the video game he was playing on Derek’s ginormous TV.

Derek spit-taked. Stiles may or may (k)not have been waiting for him to be drinking something to ask.

“The fuck, Stiles?”

“I’m just asking about a biological function that natural wolves have and was curious if knotting was one of the wolf attributes that carry over.”

“Why?”

A smirk twisted Stiles’s lips. “Why (k)not?”

“We’ve had sex eight times and there was no knotting!”

“Well, maybe we just didn’t do it when you were in heat—sidebar, are werewolf heats a thing?”

The silent death stare just made Stiles shrug. Gone were the days of fear. He just kept playing his game, watching Derek out of the corner of his eye. “Nice of you to keep track though,” he murmured, knowing the other man would still hear. “Glad I’m not just a (k)notch on your bedpost.”

Derek’s eyes were boring holes in the side of Stiles’s face. “If you promise not to mention knotting again, we can make it nine right now.”

Stiles paused the game. “Fine, (k)not mentioning knotting starting (k)not yet….(k)nooooooooottttt…okay now.”

Derek scooped him up without another word and carried him to the bedroom. “You have to admit that it would be a hell of a cuddle session afterwards—eep!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
